saiyan blood
by owl productions
Summary: a story about two saiyans, Jaris and Amania, and their fight for survival. they do follow the main group, so expect main storyline! written by Jason. rated T for violence and other dbz stuff!


Chapter 1: new arrival

a space pod, shot from a strange planet, flew through space. Inside is a warrior, fleeing from the war on his home planet. The space pod flew towards a rather green looking planet, and crashed into the ground, creating a big hole. The warrior got out of the crashed pod and ran far away from the crash site, into the first cave on his route.

"I've got to get away from the crash site, get new clothes. And hope they don't send her." the black haired warrior said. His hair was still standing up, in its slight curled form, even with all the sweat dripping from his face. He took of his pure white armor, and ran around in only his black underwear, looking for life.

Back in space, another pod was heading towards the same planet. Inside was a girl, who was wearing a pure white armor, and a green piece of glass covering her eye.

"I can't believe that fool decided to abandon his post and go rogue. Lord Freeza is going to be pissed off." the woman said as her ship closed in on the planet.

The warrior had found some locals, a green humanoid race called Namekians. They had given him a pair of purple pants, brown shoes and a white cape with shoulder guards. He was meditating with some of the spiritual class locals, when he could sense the woman after him. "no, why her." he said out loud. A pod slowly descended from the skies, and before the pod landed, a black haired woman got out of it. She had a single bang covering her eye with the green piece of glass. Her hair was wild and untamed, with a lot of small points curling up. Our warrior flew over where she landed her pod.

"Ah, Jaris. My friend. Why have you left your post? You're not abandoning us now, are you?" the woman asked in a fake sweet voice. Jaris growled.

"You know damn well as I do that Freeza is using us, Amania. I won't listen to his constant commanding any longer." he said. The woman placed her finger on her scouter and laughed.

"Freeza has just ordered every soldier to kill you on sight. You must feel very unlucky you bumped into this power house of a lady." Jaris got in a fighting position as Amania deactivated her scouter.

The young warrior was getting punched around, not given a second to catch himself.

"This is all you've got? I haven't even transformed, and you are already bleeding." she laughed. The sister of a legendary super saiyan, and one herself. Amania was a strong fighter, feared among anyone who knew about her power, which weren't a lot of people. Jaris was letting her punch him however. He wasn't as strong as her, but he wasn't a pushover. After planet Vegeta was destroyed, about 20 years go, Jaris and his father Dynin had been stationed at Freeza planet #193 (a planet with 100 times earth's gravity) and have been training non-stop. Jaris was powerful, about the strength he needed to transform into the form of legends, but he wasn't busy with legends. Amania swung at him again, and this time he caught her fist and landed a solid punch against her face.

"You finally managed to land a punch, then how about this." Amania smirked as her hair started to wave. She let out a low growl as she was powering up. Jaris knew what this was, a whole lot of trouble for him. Her hair waved up, the bang no longer covered her eye as her hair spiked and turned golden. Her black eyes turned green.

"never thought I had to use this against you, but at least this is a real challenge now." she smirked.

Jaris was managing to block every attack, but it was wearing him out pretty quick.

"Just give up, and I might not let you suffer." Amania said as she threw another punch. Jaris kicked it out of the way.

"Never. If I manage to hold out for as long as I need..." he began. Several fighter class Namekians ran towards the fighting duo, trying to help Jaris.

"Don't get involved in this fight! She's already too powerful for you, and she's not at full strength." Amania suddenly grabbed Jaris by his throat and squeezed.

"It was fun while it lasted, but I'm afraid your time is nearing its end." she said as she applied more pressure. Jaris' body went limp, but before darkness took his life, he shot a ki blast straight into Amania's face. As Amania walked backwards, Jaris fell to the floor, coughing and wheezing for breath.

"That was a smart move Jaris, but it only prolonged the inevitable." Amania said. Jaris squatted and charged his ki. He then threw his hands in his hips and charged a bright green ki blast.

"Namek Rush!" Jaris yelled out as a green ball shot towards Amania. She was in no condition to block or deflect it, and got hit with it. Jaris fell to his knees. Weakened, he looked up at the explosion, to see Amania alive and well.

"Nice try, Jaris, but to hurt me, you'll have to do better than that." as Amania got ready to finish Jaris off though, the planet began shaking and a large ki signature was felt by Jaris. Amania's scouter broke as soon as she turned it on to check.

"Don't bother. That is a power higher then Freeza's." Jaris said smirking. Amania's mouth fell open.

"That saiyan just went super... I always heard it was a form only me and my brother could become." Amania turned back to her base form. She tried to fly towards Freeza and his opponent.

"Don't you dare! Let them fight. We must leave." Jaris said, as he flew away as fast as he could.

Jaris reached his destroyed pod.

"How do I get out of here..." he said to himself. He then thought of Amania's space pod, so he flew towards the spot he remembered feeling her arrive. As he arrived at the spot, but Amania was prepared for this, as she destroyed her space pod. Jaris had a small moment of hopelessness, but he then remembered something.

Jaris flew towards the super saiyan he could sense. He could see Freeza in his full power, his skin white with purple orbs on his head and shoulders, and incredibly bulky, fighting the golden haired saiyan. Jaris powered up to his absolute max, and flew towards the saiyan.

"Need help!" Jaris asked. Freeza turned around, and smiled at the sight of Jaris.

"You, are you here to help me, soldier?" Jaris shook his head.

"Remember Freeza, you sentenced me to death. Let me return the favor." he said. Jaris flew towards Freeza, but as soon as he got in fighting distance, Freeza grabbed him and began punching him around like a punching ball. Freeza had Jaris in his hands, ready to break his spine, as the super saiyan saved Jaris, by kicking Freeza in the side. Jaris landed on the ground. In pain, desperation hit him.

" _If I'm not strong enough to fight Freeza, then I'm worthless as a saiyan. I can't be worthless, I must get stronger."_ "And I begin now!" Jaris yelled out as a golden aura surrounded him. His hair began waving, his eyes showed a green glow. In a burst of anger, his hair turned a golden yellow, and his eyes turned green. Jaris began fighting back against Freeza, together with the other super saiyan, Jaris completely turned the tables around. In desperation, Freeza created a giant black and red ball, and send it to the planet's surface. Jaris panicked, and flew under it, trying to protect the planet. He put his hands in front of him, and shot a shining yellow ki blast towards the death ball. The blast Jaris made had little to no effect. Jaris got his by the ball of death and got launched in the space.

" _This is it, I screwed up now, and now I will die."_ Jaris thought. He managed to use his ki to not explode while in the vacuum of space, but it would only be a matter of time before he would get tired and die. Jaris slowly closed his eyes in order to make his death as easy as possible. But before the relief of death came, Jaris was saved by a green haired woman, with muscles bigger than anyone ever saw, pupil-less eyes and wearing white saiyan armor.

"Can't have you die just yet."


End file.
